skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Ka-Ching
Ka-Ching '''is an anthropomorphic money maker machine. It is found in the money vault of Skyland's bank, trying to steal all of the money it can to recharge itself. When encountered, it creates two golden chompies made entirely out of golden coins. Once you defeat them (which take 110% damage), Ka-Ching will erratically run around the voice in a forlorn attempt to wear you down. It is eventually defeated and trapped. Later in the chapter with a battle against Goldslinger, Ka-Ching somehow escapes from the trap and tries to use its money-making spell to power him up. In order to defeat Goldslinger, you'll have to defeat and recapture Ka-Ching. Background Personality Despite its villainous status, Ka-Ching is a non lethal threat. All he can really do is stuff himself with coins in order to increased his powers, and shoot coins at a rapidfire rate. It isn't clear as to why Ka-Ching decided to become a villain in the first place, and fans just speculate that Ka-Ching is one of those ridiculed villains who acts like a "big shot", but isn't really that powerful or charming. Due to his money-related theme, he attracts kids. Biography Ka-Ching once lived as a normal bank machine in Skylands. However, after an irregular weather storm, lightning had zapped the bank and Ka-Ching had come to life. While Goldslinger had attempted to rob that same bank, Ka-Ching had tried to attack him, but inadvertently placed a money spell on him. When Goldslinger had discovered this ability, he decided to keep Ka-Ching as his sidekick. Together, the two are the ultimate money-making team. Gameplay Stats Out of all of its stats, his luck seems to be the highest...and that number hasn't even reached three-hundred! Ka-Ching makes history as being one of the worst villains ever created because of his attacks. Abilities Ka-Ching is disliked as a character because of most of its attacks. Its primary attack allows him to shoot coins in a straight line, but he is unable to move or turn while doing so. Its secondary attack grants a money spell on your co-op partner(s), but it is only useful on multiplayer mode. Uogrades Trivia * Ka-Ching has the lowest stat number out of all of the Level Nine villains, as well as ranked at the very bottom of the Level Nine Tier List. ** Despite being Level Nine, Level One villains are even stronger than him. * There is a glitch in multiplayer mode. If Ka-Ching enhances Goldslinger, Goldslinger will start to heal rapidly, as well as speed enhancement and gold-themed attacks. Other villains will only get golden armor. ** Or, it could be a reference to the fact that Ka-Ching stays loyal to Goldslinger, and gives him the best golden powers. * Ka-Ching's original name was '''Money Maker. ** "Money Maker" is the name of one of its paths. * There is another glitch in some versions of ''Skylanders: Extreme Rules ''regarding his movement. Because he is powered by money and moves by a money jet, he would leave piles of coins behind as a trail. The money that's dropped does not deplete Ka-Ching's bank. However, there is a glitch where, if low on health, it would deplete one coin from the bank for every second until it dies. * When it dies, it loses one-hundred coins automatically. * Many people speculate the gender of Ka-Ching, as some think he is male and others think he is female. In truth, Ka-Ching is referred to as an "it", meaning that it has no gender. ** Despite this, the creator keeps accidentally referring to it as a male. * Ka-Ching and Goldslinger were both inspired by two English vocabulary words, "subsidize" and "sumptuous" respectively. ** The creator also left hints that he used those English words to create the two villains. The definition of subsidize means to support by giving financial aid. Ka-Ching supports every Villain (especially Goldslinger) by granting them money. Category:Villains Category:Trappable Villains Category:Unspecified Gender Category:Life Villains Category:Life Category:Speed-Slayer Category:Speed's Villains Category:Characters Category:Lower Class Villains Category:Level Eight Villains Category:Speed's Worst Villains Category:Level Nine Villains